degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BootyCall/@comment-3575890-20151222173033
The thing is, this isn't even out of character taking into account ALL of Zig's character history. He's been imposing his feelings on Maya since season 12, and ignoring her wishes. He refused to take no for an answer when she chose Campbell, and then again when she chose Miles. He purposely sabotaged both of her relationships whilst trying to wedge himself in between her and her former boyfriends because in his warped, self-entitled little mind, he truly believed that by isolating her, he could have her to himself. He continually forced himself into her personal bubble in spite of her discomfort; he even once expressed regret over that he didn't take advantage of her when, as he sees it, he had the chance and should have. He forced a bracelet on her wrist that was meant to symbolize promise of a relationship she never consented to. He exhibited all the beginning signs of a predator about to strike and the DTC looked the other way simply because they couldn't bear to acknowledge it. They didn't want to believe ill of their king and thus sat in their little bubble of denial. BUT that all changed in season 14. There was no longer need for denial. Rather than continuing to go in the direction the writers had taken with his character in season 13, which was basically down a path very similar to what is being described in this recent plot summary, they gave Zig a well done redemption arc beginning with him saving the life of a RAPE VICTIM (yes, the irony) - even defending her when she was victim-shamed - and ending with him leaving the gang and getting his life back on track. They drastically changed his character for the better and this dramatically different trajectory they've taken with his character doesn't match up with these recent turn of events at all. Obviously, they've reverted him back to his season 13 self, but why? It's honestly not out of character, per se, in the sense that his character has been established as a self-entitled, self-gratifying creep for longer than he's been the good guy we glimpsed in season 14, but it IS out of character congruent with the major changes that were done to his character last season. If they always intended to bring his character back to the side of the negative, why did they invest so much time and effort into redeeming him? This doesn't make sense at all and further solidifies the point I've always stood by, which is that Zig is the most inconsistently written character on this show. He's the only character so unpredictable, so deceptive, so ambiguous, so poorly written, that you really don't have an iota of who he really is. Is he truly remorseful for all he's done, or just feigning remorse to gain support and empathy? Is he a pathological narcissist whom only truly cares about himself and is incapable of loving anyone more than himself (IE: Drew) or just self-absorbed and immature? Is he a misunderstood boy prone to misbehavior, but truly desires to change (IE: Miles) or a sociopath feigning human emotion? You know what I think Zig Novak is? A combination of all of those things, but foremost: a human chameleon if there ever was one. Zig has multiple personalities, but not in the medical sense. He's not mentally ill. He's a master of deceit and manipulation. Verbatim to the definition of a chameleon, he's a self-preserving reptile of a person that changes his colors to that of his surroundings in order to blend in and escape detection. He adapts to the role that is expected of him dependent on who he is interacting with, what he aims to achieve, and whom he wants to impress or get into the good graces of. When this character changes its stripes so often, you have to ask yourself: who the hell is Zig Novak?